Mon mariage
by Prongs5
Summary: Comment expliquer ca? Je pense que le titre dit beaucoup. Ginny raconte son mariage.


Mon mariage.  
  
10 Août 2002  
  
Cher Journal.  
  
Ca y est, j'en ai toujours eu envie, et depuis hier, je le suis. Je me suis enfin marié ! Il lui en a fallu du temps pour qu'il me propose. Mais je suis sa femme maintenant.  
  
C'est bizarre de t'avoir sous les yeux. Si j'en crois la date du dernier mot que j'ai mis, je n'avais pas écrit depuis le dernier jour de ma sixième année. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait t'oublier.  
  
Revenons à nos moutons.  
  
Hier matin, je me suis dirigée vers l'église de bonne heure, pour avoir le temps de tout répéter une dernière fois. Puis, la séance maquillage des dames a commencé. Il n'était que midi quand nous nous sommes retiré. La cérémonie n'est qu'à 15h00. Mais c'est que nous étions nombreux, vu les récents mariages qui ont eu lieu dans la famille. Je ne sais pas ce que les garçons ont fait pendant ce temps. Je suis sure que mes frères lui ont fait une petite leçon. Je suis sure que tu vois de quoi je parle !  
  
A 14h00, j'étais prête. J'aurais tellement voulu le revoir une dernière fois, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me rassure. Avec toute l'animation autour de moi, je ne pouvais que commencer a paniquer.  
  
Vers 14h50, mon père est venu me chercher, et m'a dit ses derniers mots en tant que père/fille. Dans une heure, je serais une femme, et pour lui, je serais grande.  
  
15h00. La musique retentie. J'attends de pouvoir marcher vers l'autel au bras de mon père. Le temps semble long, mes jambes commencent à devenir compote, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je vais tout louper, j'en suis sure.  
  
Ca y est, je commence a marcher, tout ces gens qui me regarde. On a pas voulu faire trop grand, mais il y a quand même une cinquantaine de personnes présentent. Des amis, de la famille . Et la, je le vois. Toujours le même, les cheveux en bataille, je lui avais demandé de ne pas essayer de les coiffer et de rester celui que je connais. Pour l'occasion, il a changé ses lunettes pour des verres de contacts, ça lui va bien comme ça ! Ses yeux sont brillant plus que jamais. Je me reprends, il me sourit, et je reviens à moi. Mes jambes sont revenue, je n'ai plus peur, il est la.  
  
J'arrive à l'autel, mon père me laisse aller, il me souffle un « Je t'aime » au passage, et j'aperçois une petite larme. J'y suis. Je m'avance vers mon futur époux. Nous sommes devant Albus, qui a eu l'autorisation de nous marier. Et la . As tient, impossible de me souvenir. Je me souviens plus ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai dit. Je me souviens, c'est d'un petit nuage. Et après, mon mari m'a embrasser, et nous avons descendu l'allée jusque la calèche qui nous attendait à la porte pour nous emmener. Nous avions décidé de faire le dîner au seul endroit où nous avons tout deux était « à la maison ». Seul la famille et les amis proches sont venus.  
  
Comme d'habitudes, les jumeaux ont du se faire remarquer, d'abord par le petit discours que mes frères nous réservaient, et aussi par les feux d'artifices qu'ils ont fini par lancer, au grand mécontentement de maman !  
  
Le repas fut simple mais très réussit. Nous sommes partie en direction de ma nouvelle maison que vers 6h00 du matin. J'étais très fatigué, mais Harry a voulu rester jusqu'à la fin, et dire en revoir à tout le monde. Les jumeaux ont encore posés problèmes à ce moment !  
  
Quand nous sommes enfin partit, je demandais plus de détails sur la maison. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'aller la visiter. Je sais que Harry avait fait reconstruire la maison de ses parents, mais il voulait en garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin pour moi. Mes affaires personnelles ont du arriver au cour de la journée.  
  
C'est une magnifique maison. Spacieuse. Je ne sais pas si la décoration est d'origine. Il faudra que je pose la question à Sirius ou Remus. Il y a cinq grandes chambres, trois salles de bain, un salon, une salle à manger, et une grande cuisine. Le jardin aussi est magifique.  
  
Et me voilà, aujourd'hui à écrire dans ce journal, que j'ai oublié depuis la fin de ma sixième année, et que je viens de redécouvrir en rangeant ici. Je pense que se sera la dernière fois que j'écris la dedans. Je n'en ai plus besoin, mais soucis sont partis, je n'ai pas perdu Harry à la guerre, et Voldemort est vaincu.  
  
Tout va pour le mieux, Harry est devenu auror, Papa et Maman sont toujours aussi heureux, Bill a fini par rencontrer quelqu'un, Clara, Charlie c'est marié l'année dernière avec Florence, Percy avec Pénélope, les jumeaux ont ouvert leur magasins de farces et attrapes, Fred sort avec Angélina, quand à George, personne ne sait. Rom et Hermione se sont enfin trouvé, et moi, je suis mariée à Harry Potter, et je suis la plus heureuse du monde.  
  
Nous partons demain en lune de miel. Je ne connais pas la destination encore. Mais je pense que se sera un coin chaud. Lors d'une conversation entre mon époux et son parrain, il parlait du fugue, lors de sa troisième année, et d'oiseaux tropical. Je sais pas trop tout ce que ca veut dire.  
  
Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, car Harry va rentrer. Il avait encore quelques affaires à régler avant de partir.  
  
Ginny Weasley Potter.  
  
PS: En relisant ce que je viens de marquer, je sais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour rendre la journée d'hier si vivante sur papier! 


End file.
